God's Beloved Angel: A Pein Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: A young girl, a follower of her god...what will she do...after she falls for the most forbidden fruit of all?


God's Beloved Angel.

I looked up into the sky as the rain fell from the heavens. I closed my eyes; it wasn't just raindrops on my face. I've finally accepted the fact that I'm not meant to be with him. God already has his messenger, his angel…of death. Slowly I open my eyes and think, _'Why? Why does it hurt so much? When did these feelings get the better of me?'_ But I already know the answer:

From the very beginning.

It all started on a day like today, the sky was weeping and its tears slowly removed the blood that had splattered across my pale cheeks. I stared at the lifeless bodies of the ANBU that had been chasing me. Suddenly my attention shifts to the right as a man steps out of the shadows. I recognize the man immediately, the leader of the infamous Akatsuki. The one who watches over us, allows the sky to open up and bless us with rain.

"God…" I whisper quietly, bowing to him. He nodded to me and gently pushed me up, "Meiku…I would like for you to join me…Your skills, they could be useful." He said to me. "Yes my Lord. I will be at your disposal." I said, bowing my head slightly.

I lived at the Akatsuki base, for three years. During this time I went on numerous missions with each of the members, my Lord included. Usually I don't trust anyone, but this group…I felt at home with all of them. Family. Funny thing, Hidan the masochistic immortal, had a crush on me. Yah, those were the days I wish I could go back to. But I couldn't return his feelings, for my heart belonged to another. The one I should _never_ fall for.

God himself.

I should've known things wouldn't have worked out. The mixed signals I was getting didn't help in the least. He wanted me by his side, never to leave. So I stayed, pledging my allegiance to him and only him. As I spent more time with him, I slowly realized the real reason I had promised never to leave. I had fallen for him, _hard_. Just seeing him brought a smile to my face. _He_ was the reason I stayed all this time.

There was only one thing that I had a problem with. _Her._ God's beloved angel, Konan. I knew about her and how much Pein-Sama depended on her. I must say…I was very jealous. She spent so much time with him, they were so close…like a couple. I could only wish I could spend time with him the way that she does. That was when I realized he was out of my reach.

That's why I stand here, outside in the rain. Trying to wash away my feelings and decide if I want to stay. If I do, it might cause more pain on my part. The best would be to leave. I froze, I felt someone approaching with incredible chakra. I recognized this chakra.

"My Lord…" I said, without turning around. I felt him walk toward me and then he was on my left side. He spoke quietly, "Meiku, why do you insist on being so formal with me? I've asked you numerous times to call me by my name." I glanced at him, the rain plastering his bright orange hair to his face. I slowly gathered up enough courage and strength to tell him, "Only your beloved angel should have the privilege of addressing you in that way. And Konan-San-"

"Konan is allowed to call me that…only because we've been together since we were young." He stated. My heart dropped, they _were_ together. "But Konan, she is not my beloved angel. There is another, one who I hold dear to me." He finished, turning toward me. I was unable to speak, so I also turned to face him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand move.

The next thing I know, his hand is gently stroking my cheek. I blushed slightly, my voice faltering slightly, "What do you mean?" He chuckled softly, which caused my blush to deepen. "I mean…" He said, and then it happened. My eyes widened as I felt his lips capture mine. I felt his piercings scrape my lips as if telling me it was okay to return the gesture. I slowly close my eyes and melt into the kiss. My knees start to give out and Pein realized this, quickly wrapping his arms around my waist. I snake my arms around his neck as he slowly pulls away.

"Meiku…_you_ are my beloved angel." Pein said as the clouds started to fade away, the rain with it. The sun peeked its way through the clouds and shined brightly as I saw a smile creep across his lips. I gently ran my fingers up through his hair and looked into his enticing eyes. I quietly said, "I love you…Pein." He held me close saying, "Meiku…I love you too."

From that day on, I stayed by his side, not as a follower of God…but as God's beloved angel.

----End----

(This is Meiku)

Hope you liked it. ^^ I'll take one-shots if you want. Bleach, Naruto…just let me know and I can tell you if I am familiar with that series. Message and Rate if you want~

Grimmjownii 3


End file.
